Because mosquitoes, sand flies, and other flying insects are carriers of various diseases it has for many years been considered important to sample flying insect populations at various locations to determine the risk of disease developing in the nearby human and animal populations and to evaluate control efforts. For the most part this work has been undertaken by the Public Health Service, U.S. Department of Health, Education and Welfare. Mosquito traps including an attracting light and a fan for blowing mosquitoes into a bag made of netting have been known for many years. One of the best known is identified as the CDC Minature light trap developed by the Communicable Disease Center of the Public Health Service. The CDC trap has been widely used but it suffers from several disadvantages. The light source has not been employed efficiently. The trapped insects are free to escape if the electric fan ceased operating for any reason. The trap has been restricted for use in areas where it could be serviced each day because of the fact that the insects can escape from the trap once the fan ceases operation, and any period of operation longer than one day required a prohibitively large battery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect trap which does not suffer from the above disadvantages and is capable of operation in remote areas for 3-4 days without attention.